Best Friends For Life?
by ShindoShuichi
Summary: [Slash] ...For the first time in my broken, useless life, I'm crying...for someone who cannot even hear me... Was the last thing I could make out before my mind and its thoughts melted away. [NaruSasuNaru]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own some other characters. Not kidding.

* * *

Prologue

Sitting on the tree stumps of the nostalgic team seven's training grounds, the four grown ninja look down upon the burial ground of their now perished beloved teammate. One of the ninja set down a beautifully blossomed and bright cherry blossom. Another set down an antique paint brush, the bristles still intact and as silky as when first made. The third set down an aged silver bell that still had its valiant luster even after the many years. The fourth, set down four different things.

The first, was a headband from the hidden leaf village with a crooked gash that ran down the head piece. The second, was a finely made band with a small diamond held down to the band as sapphires were used to decorate the area around the diamond. Third was a string that was used as a necklace to hold two almost identical rings that were bound together no matter what forced was added. The last was a necklace with a beautiful jewel that seemed to swim with endless amounts of chakra.

She was the first to break out in tears. The silver haired male was the one to help comfort her. The other two males stood there, feeling the never ending melancholy that made the wind blow by coldly.

As if rehearsed countless amounts of times, both males whispered in a monotone and barely audible, 'Sorry.' The two men already used to being emotionless on the exterior, couldn't stop the constant flooding of emotions and memories that seemed to be drowning them on the inside.

The man with short raven hair whispered to the pink haired woman, "I should have been able to save him... Gomen, Sakura..."

The long haired raven sighed mournfully as he took out his scroll to finish the last sentence to his broken haiku. At that moment, the rain started to pour down upon the village to mourn the loss of a certain ninja. This ninja was by far the number one most unpredictable and knuckle-headed of all other nin.

Another sad, depressed sigh and he looked in to the forest to try and choke back the sobbing that couldn't stop. Moving his soft and uncharacteristic eyes up to get a view of the sky, two tears emerged from his eyes as he quietly whispered, "We were going to get married..."

Clouds spreading thin, the rain weakened to a light spray, allowing the sun to emerge to smile warmly and happily to the broken ninja. After a moment, the long haired raven did something he didn't normally do. This time, he sighed. Not the sad sigh that he had always used, but it was a content and almost happy sigh.

There was a rustling in the bushes as they all just stayed planted where they were, enjoying the symphony of bittersweet harmonies ringing through the air. There was then the sound of someone coming into the area. Entering the open area of the training ground was a blond haired boy with blue eyes and sun kissed skin.

* * *

I know this is confusing, but this is actually part of the middle/end of this fiction. I wanted to use this part because it is very meaningful to when it is about to finish. I won't be updating this one for a long time, so please just review on this one to see how I should do this little fic. 

Shindo,  
Nyu


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own like... three of the character and this story, but not the original Naruto characters...

Oh, this story is in a different format from U.U.U., but this is because it is much easier for me to not do so much with just doing the Quote, etc. Anyways, the thoughts, dialog, etc. are in the same written was as it though.

* * *

Chapter One

Smiling to himself as he prepared himself for another day of training, academy lessons, tests and all the stuff in the like, Uzumaki Naruto would have never imagined that his life would have changed the way it had. Naruto only prepared for going to school with his buds: Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and of course Sakura.

For Naruto, this was just one of those other days that seemed to go by quickly as he learned new justus and fighting styles. Unfortunately as he walked toward his classroom, he noticed that there was a kid that seemed to be out of place. He was never there before until now and that made him shudder in anticipation.

New students always made Naruto excited whenever they came into the classroom with their shy and scared faces that by the middle of the day start to laugh and smile with the other kids. Walking toward Sakura, who was currently squealing with Ino about the new kid that looked so cute, Naruto asked her what this new boy's name was and why everyone, literally everyone was going crazy because of him.

He's never seen this guy's face before, not up close, but the moment he came in profile in the classroom, Naruto knew why all the girls were squealing and why all the other guys were so nervous. This new student, that just walked in was absolutely gorgeous. In this shocked boy's head, all he could think was, _'Think of the most beautiful person ever and this guy is 1000 times better looking than the person you are thinking of,'_ repeating in his head.

After the boy took an empty seat with no one sitting in the whole row of our classroom, Naruto shifted through a series of columns and rows to get a closer seat by him just to see if he is what most of the girls were talking about. The oh so handsome boy that had the most romantic personality and cared like no other faithful man could ever think of.

Naruto knew quite well that he was extremely jealous of this new boy, but he was so caught up with seeing if this new boy was really so 'romantic' and 'caring' as all the girls were whispering about. Naruto couldn't hold the anxiety that crept to him that no other new student would've been able to give Naruto. His breathing became ragged just thinking of how Ino and Sakura thought of this new guy so much when they've probably only seen if in a matter of once.

Self conscience loosening its hold on Naruto, he noticed that he had almost sat right beside him before he stopped himself from getting out of my seat behind of this gorgeous boy's perfectly shaped body. Sighing, Naruto looked toward the door where his sensei, Umino Iruka was currently walking to the center of the class where his desk was situated.

Naruto could tell that even Iruka-sensei was anxious to introduce this new student because he could see that Iruka was chewing his bottom lip in deep thought and distress as he slowly called for the class' attention.

The first thing that Naruto heard come out of Iruka's mouth was, "I would like to introduce our newest student to this class!"

Waiting anxiously, the students wanted to know the kid's name, right at that moment. The raven haired boy walked toward the front of the class and slowly opened his eyes, exaggerating the effect of his presence. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said quietly, yet with a firm rigidness.

Many of the girls sighed in their fantasies while others just stared ahead dumbfounded. Naruto couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the other boy's perfection. There was no doubt that this was the 'sole survivor of the Uchiha clan'. For a moment, Sasuke's eyes moved around the class and came into contact with Naruto's.

The heat rising to his face, Naruto quickly looked away from Sasuke and took a deep gulp, trying to ease the warmth away from his face. Finally, his whiskered cheeks were no longer the bright red they had become and Naruto looked at least a bit more masculine than he was three minutes ago.

Not knowing what to do, he instinctively stiffened when he felt another person plop down in the seat beside him to be Sasuke himself. Smirking to himself, Sasuke quietly whispered while glancing over to Naruto as quick and obnoxious, "Dobe."

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto realized what he was just called and he didn't know better than to just blow up and attack Sasuke with all of his might, not caring if Iruka had to use a jutsu to calm Naruto down.

Hearing the sound of a coughing Iruka behind the two of them, the two boys who were pulling at each other's hair looked at Iruka and sweat dropped at the sight of their teacher's fury about to leak out of its dam.

Smiling as sweetly Naruto possibly could, he whispered a loud, "Gomen, Iruka-sensei!"

Sighing extremely loudly, he got back to the front of the room and finished up the lesson on how to use the transformation justu. As he finished writing the rest of the words, he called for everyone's attention and said, "Your test will be to transform into something of your choice and this will be Friday, which is tomorrow!"

Everyone in the room groaned in pain and lined up in the front of the class to practice how to use the justu.

A minute later, the room was sounding with multiple kids shouting out "Henge!" with their hands clasped together, trying to concentrate their chakra and transform into something.

Every single kid failed, except for two of them. The first to be able to complete this perfectly was none other than Sakura with her perfectly duplicated version of Iruka as herself. Looking in amazement of how talented Sakura was at controlling her chakra, all the other kids tried harder as Iruka patted her on the head and congratulating her on her astonishing transformation.

Another second later, one of the kids shouted that one of the kids finished transforming, but everyone stared intently at who it was that could transform just like how Sakura had. As the smoke cleared out, Naruto was sitting on a spot on the long table and smirked at everyone that just booed when they thought that he just failed a jutsu, but Iruka walked over to where the 'Naruto' was and patted him on the head congratulating him.

Everyone was asking why Iruka did that and a moment later there was a puff of smoke to reveal none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. Smirking widely, he made a brief comment, "It is so uncomfortable to be you, dobe."

The blond boy turned in the direction of the voice and gritted his teeth together in an attempt of not destroying the other boy's being. In his head, he was fighting a losing war with many Sasuke's floating around calling out, "Dobe, dobe, dobe."

Screaming, Naruto launched himself on top of Sasuke, opened his mouth wide and bit him, _**hard**_.

Gasping in pain, Sasuke growled angrily and flipped Naruto under him and punched his jaw. "Dobes will always be dobes," he mockingly whispered into Naruto's ear as class was dismissed by Iruka right on time.

Just as Sasuke was about to step out, Iruka called him back and told them, "Both of you are getting detention for fighting, twice in this class!"

Getting up, Naruto headed towards a desk and groaned in frustration as he had to spend even more time with the one and only thing he hated more than schoolwork; Sasuke.

Sasuke already sitting on the chair waiting patiently, he couldn't help but steal a glance at the dumb dobe and smirked at how he could easily get a reaction from someone._ 'Impulsive much?'_ He thought as he plotted many things to do with the blond before they became genin.

Iruka just sat there, marking everyone's work as he waited for them to calm down their bodies before they started to really hurt each other. He kept writing and doing everything in the like. Though the two boys that sat in front of him hated each other to the brink of being opposite polarities, Iruka couldn't help but smile to himself at the level of maturity at least one of the boys had.

Anger quickly dying down, Naruto thought to himself,_ 'I will so beat Sasuke at everything and if I don't, I will just have to try even harder! Like seriously that stupid transforming "Henge" thing is totally stupid, like who needs it?'_

As if his mind was read, Naruto flinched when he heard Sasuke say, "It is for missions where you have to disguise so that your cover isn't blown and I know what you are thinking because you have a habit of muttering things you think of to yourself, dobe."

Even though what Sasuke was true, he wouldn't let Sasuke get the last laugh, oh no! Only Naruto could get the last laugh at the end of the day! So by the end of the detention, he made up his mind to destroy Sasuke with his 'Secret Weapon'.

---------

Of course, Naruto being the kind of kid he was, he didn't _really _have a secret weapon to destroy Sasuke with, but none-the-less, he still swore that he would take the bastard down. His mind agreeing on that one thing, he jogged a little bit faster toward his small little apartment and grimaced as he tried to master how to transform for the next day.

Being the dim-witted person he was, Naruto didn't even notice that Sasuke was trailing behind him by a few steps. The raven-haired boy just smirked as he transformed into Sakura and ran faster to catch up with the blond dobe.

Catching up to Naruto, the fake Sakura smiled and asked, "Naruto-kun, do you get how to transform? because I _could_ help you."

Giving the transformed Sasuke a look of disapproval, Naruto nodded slowly and asked what he needed to do because he wasn't even listening in class how to transform.

Walking together, Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time after trying to teach Naruto how to concentrate on his chakra flow and transform himself into another thing. Finally deciding to teach Naruto how to transform through giving him and example, which wasn't really a real example, Sasuke put his hands together and pretended to concentrate as all around him 'poofed'.

Reverting back into his former self, he said, "See, I transformed into Sasuke-kun," in his own voice so that Naruto wouldn't get suspicious of what Sasuke was doing to him.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto put his own hands together and tried once again to concentrate on his chakra flow. Trying his best, all around him 'poofed' and he took the form of a naked girl with long blond hair. "Heh... is this okay?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a cutely squeaky female voice.

Smiling, Sasuke nodded, even though Naruto was totally oblivious to the fact that he was completely naked and that Naruto still had a lot of work to do on some body parts. Quickly telling him to revert before he noticed, Sasuke transformed back into the Sakura form and smiled to Naruto once again as they arrived at his apartment.

Trying to remember how Sakura acted that day, he smiled as sweetly as possible and advanced on Naruto to plant a soft peck on his whiskered left cheek before yelling to him, "See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!"

Blushing slightly, Naruto never knew the day that Sakura would have kissed him on the cheek. Even though there was a strange churning in his stomach, he ignored it and rubbed his cheek sentimentally. Sighing, he walked into his apartment and tried once more to transform while shouting, "Henge!"

---------

Chuckling to himself at his own personal victory, Sasuke walked back to the complex structures of buildings around his new neighbourhood to his apartment that the Hokage appointed to Sasuke.

Releasing the transformation, he walked back into his apartment and decided that there was nothing else to do but to practice doing a new justu before getting ready to do other things that were more important.

---------

_**At a Training Ground:**_

Panting heavily, Naruto tried once again to transform into Iruka and failed miserably. Since he failed, he had to go through a series of things he had to do before he could try again to transform. This all consisted of practicing his taijutsu and his use of shuriken.

Hours later, Naruto finally completed transforming into Iruka and he settled for going back to his apartment to take a shower, then head over to his most favourite ramen stand: Ichiraku Ramen.

Sitting down at one of the chairs, Naruto orders an extra large bowl of Miso-Ramen that he quickly devours before asking for another bowl of Beef-Ramen. Going through the process of eating so much ramen, Naruto finally sighs in satisfaction while paying his bill for the multiple bowls of ramen he was able to destroy in a matter of half an hour.

Chatting pleasantly with the owner and his daughter, Ayame (Is this her name?), Naruto doesn't have one care in the world while he waits for the time for him to go and head back to his own house.

Once again thanking the owner, he hopped his way back to his apartment and settled for ignoring the many glares that he received when going through the street of all the villagers. No matter how much they hated him, Naruto didn't really care nor did he even know why they disliked him so much.

Just as he reached his apartment, his shoulder was roughly tugged on and he couldn't help but gasp in pain at how roughly this person was handling him. Being swung around, Naruto sees that this person was one that absolutely **hated** his very being and that he was in danger if he was any closer to this man for another second.

Struggling free from the man's grasp, Naruto ran for his life before being abruptly caught once again by the menacingly raging man. His body stiffened when roughly grabbed once again.

Tears fighting to leak from his eyes, Naruto tried his best to get out of the strong grip. Even though this always happened everyday, the people who hurt him never were so rough with him.

Before he even knew it, Naruto was kicked to the ground by the strong man and he whimpered in pain as the man grinned just like a demon would. It was then that Naruto found out that the man was drunk and would just about do anything to Naruto if he got that chance to do so.

The man was doing many things to Naruto and all Naruto could do was squirm around, trying to break free from the almost impossibly strong grip that the man had held him in.

Gritting his teeth in pain as the man bit him, Naruto attempted to transform into something ugly and disgusting. With all the practice that Naruto got, anyone would've thought that he successfully transformed, but unfortunately, all he did was just create a puff of smoke and turn into an almost naked form of himself. Now, Naruto was panicking more and his hope was starting to shatter as she shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the filthy feeling that the older man made him feel.

Finally seeing an open spot, Naruto kicked the man on a weak point of the body and caused the man's body to react in a way that allowed Naruto to escape quickly and cry out his heart as he felt the raunchiness a prostitute would feel after a night of anything, no matter how little there was that happened.

Running into his apartment and slamming the door, then locking it, Naruto sighed in relief that he was no longer in any kind of danger from that man, but he then suddenly feel even dirtier for allowing the man to even get close enough to do something so disgusting to him. _'How could I let this happen...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran his whole body with searing hot water while scrubbing his skin harshly.

When he was settled into his own bed, he tried his best to think of how everything would be all right the next day until he finally cried himself to sleep. _'There were just too many things that were different going on this one day,'_ was the last thing that Naruto thought before drifting off into an almost pleasant slumber.

* * *

So how the heck was this chapter? Review this plxx, this might be my primary fic... because I am starting to lose the feeling of writing for my main (U.U.U) right now... Hmphh.

Whatever, until next time...

Shindo


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I've decided that this is gonna be slightly AU. There will be facts and scenes from the actual anime/manga, but I will also be omitting plot/events/spectacles from the actual storyline.

Thanks for staying with me thus far. Sorry about the late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning as Uzumaki Naruto awoke from his bed; his oceanic blue eyes fell upon the bright blue sky where the clouds were merrily drifting about.

_'Shikamaru and Chouji are probably already watching the clouds before our day at the academy,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he got up from his bed and headed to the washroom in his small apartment.

Having already forgotten about the previous night, his mind reacted to the thought of having his transformation test.

'_I've got this! I must pass!'_ Naruto chanted as he pumped his fists into the air.

Naruto's thoughts then turned to the moments where 'Sakura' had helped him and finally _kissed_ him on the cheek. Him. _Naruto_.

Maybe Sakura finally came to her senses and fell deeply in love with Naruto for his great personality and his attractive looks that _no one_ could ever deny.

Once again blushing profusely, Naruto sighed and took a glance out of the window of his bedroom through the door of the bathroom as he let relaxed and urinated into the toilet bowl.

'_I can do this! I know I can!'_ The blond boy gleefully chuckled to himself and changed into a brand new tee shirt.

Now, it's about time for this knuckle-headed ninja-wannabe to head to the academy for his transformation test. Why not follow him and see what adventures this boy brings with him today?

--

Along his way to the academy, Naruto notices three things.

The first being the fact that the day was really nice and that the sun shone brilliantly overhead. There really weren't many days that could be as nice as this day was for the village of Konoha as a whole.

The second thing that Naruto noticed was that the faces of the four hokages who were sculpted in the mountains were looking rather happy because of the extremely nice day. Perhaps this meant that Naruto was going to do very well in this test. Afterall, he practised his _henge_ like the hardworking pupil he was. Hopefully the four kages were going to bestow their great abilities upon the blond and will help the boy in passing.

The last thing that Naruto noticed was that Ichiraku Ramen was not opened. It was normally opened at this time of the day; the time being two hours from noon. What sort of blasphemy was this? How could any starving boy pass an exam on an empty stomach?

Rapping on the closed stand, Naruto found that there was no one who was answering him. Strange, the man was always around to cook a bowl of delicious ramen for the whiskered blond.

Pouting, Naruto went on his way to the academy, eventually reaching his destination. Let's hope that what follows will be all well and will not cause any raven-haired boys to attempt to murder any blond boys. Nor any other scenarios with the blond boy trying to rip the raven's hair out.

These two boys just know how to push each other's buttons so well.

Moving along...

--

Entering the classroom in the ninja academy, Naruto glanced around to see Sakura, talking excitedly with her group of female friends. Grinning like he was the happiest man on earth, Naruto waved cheerily in Sakura's direction.

Unfortunately for him though, the pink-haired girl did not once turn in his direction. All of the girls around her giggled and they continued talking about the cutest boy in the class. Guess who it is; it really isn't that hard to get it.

Anyway, Naruto, feeling dejected, sits down to wait for the class to begin.

Minutes later, Sasuke strides into the classroom looking smug as he did the day before when he first entered the class.

'_He's such a cocky bastard. He doesn't even need to try and he gets everything. Marks, people who like him, jutsus, _everything_!'_ Naruto scowled, thinking of every excuse he could conjure up to not like the Uchiha boy.

Five minutes passed before Iruka stumbled into the room with a sheepish look adorning his face.

"Sorry about being late, class. I've been caught up with all of the work that I need to do for you guys to become _Genin_. Isn't that exciting everyone?" Iruka smiled warmly before announcing the first person on his list of names, "Kiba, in the front of the line and everyone else line up behind him."

Hopping off of his seat, Kiba proceeded to the front of the line and everyone else followed after him. "Now, what do I do, sensei?"

Signaling for the class to listen to him, Iruka led the whole class to another room that resembled a dojo. "Please be quiet as I lead you all to the testing area. Being able to produce a perfect _henge_ will be the first half of your becoming a _Genin_."

The class nodded as Iruka continued his speech, "Just wait patiently and after this, class will be dismissed for the rest of today. Tomorrow we will be working on creating a _bunshin_."

Each and every one of the students grinned widely and Iruka led Kiba in first where Iruka sat at a table with another _chuunin_ with white hair.

Naruto and the others could hear Kiba announcing "_Henge!_" A short moment later, they all heard a loud, "_Yatta!_"

Kiba sprinted out of the dojo and punched Shikamaru on the shoulder before leaving the academy in a singsong mood.

This progressed the same way for every student. The moment Sakura stepped out of the dojo; she looked like she was about to burst into a million bubbles.

"He said that I did it perfectly! That he'd never seen anybody, even a _Genin_ do it so well!" Sakura squealed to Ino.

"Good job, fore-head. Hope you don't cry when Iruka-sensei tells me that my _henge_ is better than your's!" Ino laughed at Sakura's scandalized expression.

Another long period of time passed by as more kids went through the test. Moments passed and the next was Sasuke and following him was Naruto, who so happened to be the last person to go.

Ever wondered why Naruto bites his lip like twenty-four seven? Well, it's because he is always nervous that something will go wrong for him. It's just so sad how he is so unlucky all of the time.

Stepping out of the dojo, Sasuke smirked and walked off to wherever he was headed.

Last, but hopefully for Iruka, not least, it was Naruto's turn. Before Naruto could even step into the testing area though, he could hear the voice of the other man:

"Why do we even bother testing the animal? He'll just end up failing like the useless demon he is. He shouldn't even be allowed to try to become a ninja. He'll end up killing everyone in the village; _our_ village!"

The words stung. They really did.

Naruto couldn't say that they didn't because they really did hurt him deep down.

The fact that even the other man didn't believe in his abilities for whatever reason was more than enough for the prickling feeling to creep to his eyes, making his eyes water.

'_I've just gotta prove him wrong! I can do this.'_ Naruto cheered himself on, as he took a gulp of his saliva to calm his nerves.

Stepping into the room was the hardest part of this whole test, Naruto found. _'Breathe, just breathe,'_ the blond found himself saying to himself.

"Hello, Naruto. You're the last of your class, so show us what you've got. I believe in you!" Iruka cheered.

Strangely, those words helped soothe Naruto and give him some courage in the stifling environment of the dojo.

"Who would you like me to transform into, sensei?" Naruto asked with as much mock-bravado as he could possibly reap from the depths of his body.

"Transform into your classmate that came in before you please." The white haired man commanded. "Every student had to transform into their classmate that entered before them."

The test was simple enough, but did Naruto have to include the minute features of Sasuke? Did he have to look deep into the appearance of Sasuke, the boy he so disliked with a passion?

Swallowing as much of his dislike for the boy, Naruto calmed his body through taking a deep breath.

In the following moments, he concentrated his chakra flow and eventually allowed the energy to mold his facial, bodily and vocal features to mimic Uchiha Sasuke.

The peak of his transformation caused the poof of smoke around him and as the smoke dissipated, Naruto's sight revealed an astonished white haired chuunin and a proud-looking Iruka.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You have passed the first portion of your exam. Although the transformation was not as fast as it should be, the result was very detailed." Iruka smiled once again before writing.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said in Sasuke's deeper, huskier voice before returning to his original form and skipping out of the dojo.

Pumping his fist, he decided that he needed to celebrate and what better way than to pay a visit to the hokage?

There was no way to truly visit the hokage unless he wanted the specific person.

Naruto had the brains and knew how to arrange a meeting with the third hokage. All he had to do was just play around with some paints and some stones and he'd be sure to get some time to talk to the great Sarutobi.

--

Sitting on the roof of a high building in Konoha, Sasuke took a deep breath of the fresh, forest air in the village. It really was such a nice view of everything surrounding him.

Shutting his eyes for an unknown amount of time, he takes a few moments to rest. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes pass before he reopens his eyes to find a strange sight.

The faces of the four hokages were all _painted_. Another strange sight would be the laughing blond boy that was being chased by the two ninjas.

"Naruto, you won't get away for disrespecting our great leaders!" One of the men said.

The blond responded by sticking his tongue out and said, "Who cares? I'll one day be an even greater hokage than all of them combined!"

Do you know what happened after that? Take a guess.

Uzumaki Naruto unfortunately started to laugh heartily and ended up tripping on his own feet, landing on his face with lots of dust for him to eat.

Seeing such a clumsy sight caused Sasuke to _almost_ laugh out loud, but him having the strong sense of self-control, he resists the urge and turns away, muttering, "Dobe."

* * *

Author's Note: How was the chapter? Hopefully is worked better with this narration being more nice and happy rather than gloomy and depressing.

I've been experimenting with different narration styles and I found that this style is the most fun. It might change, but for now, I hope that the update was enjoyable.

Lots of love,

Shuu~


End file.
